Emancypantki II/XXI
Cukrownia widziana z góry Pewnego wieczora Solski z Dębickim przyszedł do siostry na herbatę. Czas był pogodny, więc usiedli na dużym balkonie, wychodzącym na ogród. Ada z zapałem mówiła o jasnowidzeniach pani Arnoldowej i o własnych postępach w spirytyzmie, już bowiem duchy zaczęły rozmawiać z nią za pomocą abecadła i ekierki przytrzymywanej ręką. Z nie mniejszym ogniem Madzia opowiadała o ostatniej sesji kobiecego towarzystwa, na której panna Howard zaprojektowała zbudowanie wielkiego domu dla samotnych kobiet. - Ciekawam, skąd wezmą na to pieniędzy - odpowiedziała Ada. - Bo mnie już nudzą projekta, na wykonanie których trzeba milionów... - Rodzona moja siostra!... - zawołał śmiejąc się Solski. Przypominam ci jednak, że nie wypada dla stosunków z duchami zaniedbywać stowarzyszenia, które ma cele uczciwe, a niekiedy praktyczne. - Naprzód - odparła zarumieniona Ada - proszę nie żartować z duchów. A po wtóre... dlaczego mam chodzić na wszystkie sesje tych pań? - Co byś jednak powiedziała, gdybym ja również dla jakiegoś ...izmu rzucił cukrownię? - Anibym się odezwała - rzekła Ada. - Pan rzuciłby cukrownię?... - zawołała Madzia patrząc na niego ze zdziwieniem. - Czy tylko damom wolno mieć upodobania?... Jeżeli moją siostrę po paru tygodniach znudziły sesje, dlaczego mnie po tylu miesiącach nie miałaby znudzić cukrownia? Upewniam - dodał śmiejąc się - że na waszych sesjach macie, panie, więcej rozmaitości. - Nigdy w to nie uwierzę!... - rzekła Madzia z przekonaniem. - Że moje zajęcia nie są zabawne?... - Nie, ale ażeby pan opuścił sposobność uszczęśliwienia kilkuset ludzi!... - Ależ ci ludzie nic mnie nie obchodzą, nie znam ich. Zresztą kto kiedy uszczęśliwił człowieka? - Ach, mówi pan tak, bo pan nie widział biedy i biednych odparła Madzie z zapałem. - Gdyby pan zobaczył rodzinę nauczyciela w Iksinowie, którego żona jest w domu kucharką i praczką, a dzieci chodzą w starych sukienkach... Gdyby pan poznał stolarza, który żyje z robienia trumien, ma zapadnięte piersi i chyba dlatego nie umiera, że jemu nikt trumny nie zrobi... A gdyby pan kiedy usłyszał w brudnej izbie domu zajezdnego płacz kobiety, która przyjechała z koncertem, lęka się niepowodzenia i w dodatku jest głodna... Zatchnęła się ze wzruszenia, lecz po chwili mówiła dalej: - Łatwo panu wyrzec się cukrowni, bo pan nie widywał podobnych ludzi. Gdyby pan ich spotkał, jestem pewna, że nie zaznałby pan spokojności, dopóki nie wydobyłby ich z nędzy... Cudza nędza boli nas, chodzi za nami, nie pozwala usnąć... Jest jak rana, która dopóty nie zagoi się, aż pomożemy biedakowi wedle naszych sił... - Chyba nie przypuszcza pani, że będę zbierał niedołęgów i zapełniał nimi fabrykę - odparł rozdrażniony Solski. - Tam potrzeba pracowników... - I im należy się życzliwa opieka... - Przepraszam panią, ale w żadnej fabryce robotnik nie umiera z głodu? - przerwał Solski. - Mój Boże, wiem coś o tym (prawda, Adziuś?); bo do naszego stowarzyszenia zgłaszają się rozmaite kobiety z prośbą o przyjęcie ich córek do roboty. Zwiedzałam mieszkania tych ludzi na strychach lub w suterynach, gdzie w jednym dusznym pokoju siedzą trzy małżeństwa i ze sześcioro dzieci... Kosztowałam krupnik, który parę razy tygodniowo gotują na obiad, przez resztę dni żywiąc się nieocukrzoną kawą i chlebem... Nawet widziałam w jednym łóżku dwoje dzieci, które nie mając odzienia muszą leżeć zamiast biegać po ulicy... - Pozwoli pani objaśnić sobie - rzekł cierpko Solski - że przy naszej fabryce już budują domy dla robotników, którzy mam nadzieję, nie będą żywili się kawą ani pakowali do łóżek nagich dzieci... - Bo właścicielem cukrowni będzie pan - odparła Madzia tonem przekonania. - I dlatego nie przypuszczam, ażeby pan rzucił fabrykę mogąc w niej robić tyle dobrego... - Jak ona zapala się!... - wtrąciła Ada, życzliwie patrząc na przyjaciółkę. - Bądź spokojna, Stefek nie wyrzeknie się swego dziecka... - Cukrownia nie jest moim dzieckiem - z niechęcią odpowiedział Solski. - To pomysł Arnolda, świetny, ani słowa, ale nie mój... Nie urodził się w moim mózgu, a dziś, gdy stał się faktem, czuję, że nie jestem do niego dopasowany... Naturalnie będę robił wszystko, co potrzeba, ale bez zapału... Nic mnie tam nie ciągnie - dodał ciszej - chyba te szarytkowskie obrazy, które tak wymownie przedstawiła panna Magdalena. Zaczął pogwizdywać i patrzył w niebo usiane gwiazdami. Madzia posmutniała, Ada rzekła: - Zwyczajny to paroksyzm u Stefka. Jak inni muszą przespać się po pracy, tak Stefek musi ponudzić się trochę i pomelancholizować dla nabrania sił. Ale jutro... pojutrze... przejdzie!... - Więc nie wierzysz, że mnie nie zajmuje cukrownia, a upokarza rola kandydata do kilkudziesięciu procentów rocznie?... spytał rozdrażniony Solski. - Praca społeczna... ja ją rozumiem!... W pracy społecznej potrzeba być artystą i jak rzeźbiarz wyciosywać z ludzkich gromad - posągi... Waszyngton, Napoleon I, Cavour, Bismarck to artyści społeczni, to praca... Ale budowanie cukrowni i wyciskanie buraczanego soku... brr!... - Dziwna rzecz - odezwał się milczący do tej pory Dębicki. Bismarck jest artystą, ponieważ należał do tych, co budowali państwo niemieckie; ale organizator fabryki nie jest artystą, ponieważ tworzy tylko - fabrykę. Wypadłoby stąd, że większy honor - złapać wieloryba aniżeli - stworzyć wróbla. Mnie się zaś zdaje, że drugie zadanie jest trudniejsze i że ten, kto zbudowałby porządnego wróbla, byłby artystą godniejszym podziwu aniżeli łowca wielorybów... Solski oparłszy się plecami o poręcz krzesła wyciągnął nogi i patrzył w niebo. Był obrażony, ale Dębicki nie zważając na to mówił dalej: - Tymczasem u nas nikt nie chce rozwijać swojej siły twórczej za pomocą budowania wróbelków, lecz koniecznie życzy sobie konstruować wieloryby, dla których tutaj nie ma ani miejsca, ani czasu, ani materiału. Ludziom zdaje się, że świat potrzebuje tylko - dzieł nadzwyczajnych, a choćby tylko - rojeń o nich; świat zaś przede wszystkim potrzebuje - twórców. Wynalazca nowego sztyfta do butów jest wart więcej niż stu marzycieli o perpetuum mobile; organizator rzeczywistej cukrowni wywołuje większy ruch między ludźmi aniżeli stu chronicznych kandydatów na Bismarcka. Spróbujcie stworzyć wzorową rodzinę, sklep, spółkę; warsztat, fabrykę, a przekonacie się, że i to jest posąg ułożony z ludzkich jednostek... Co to posąg!... raczej pełen życia organizm wyższego rzędu... Kto takie dzieła buduje z planem i świadomością, ten wznosi się ponad Fidiaszów i Michałów Aniołów i nie ma czego zazdrościć Bismarckowi. - A sens moralny tej prelekcji? - spytał Solski. - Ten, że - jeżeli naprawdę posiadasz instynkt organizatorski, to stworzenie tak skomplikowanej fabryki jak cukrownia powinno by cię zadowolić - odparł Dębicki. - Jak to znać, że profesor nie dotknąłeś się tej rzeczy praktycznie!... - zawołał Solski. - Gdybyś słuchał narad o cenie i dobroci wapna i cegły, o głębokości fundamentów, wyborze machin, wynagrodzeniu mularzy i gatunkach buraków, zapomniałbyś pan o swoich ideałach. A gdyby ci jeszcze dzień po dniu kładziono w głowę, że korzystniej zachęcić sąsiadów do plantacji buraków aniżeli uprawiać je samemu; gdyby ci skakano do oczu, że chcesz psuć robotników płacąc im lepiej; gdyby w kontraktach z przedsiębiorcą mularskim, ciesielskim i tak dalej podsuwano kruczki, przez które ludzie ci musieliby pójść z torbami, dopiero poznałbyś, co to jest interes przemysłowy... To nie jest żyjący posąg, ale machina do wyciskania dywidendy z buraków, robotników i rolników... To nie organizm, ale młyn, w którym mielą się ludzkie istnienia... Dębicki spokojnie wysłuchał mowy wypowiedzianej z ogniem, a gdy Solski umilkł, on zaczął: - Tysiączne szczegóły fabryki zasłaniają ci jej całość. Jesteś jak człowiek w lesie, który widzi tylko drzewa, a wcale nie myśli o tym, jaką ma formę sam las... Otóż jest pora, ażebyś zamiast zniechęcać się, spojrzał na te rzeczy z wysoka. Przez jakiś czas nie myśl o burakach i dywidendzie, ale raczej o tym, że z całą świadomością, wbrew przeszkodom, masz stworzyć organizm żywy, czujący i myślący, organizm z cegły, żelaza, buraków i - ludzi. Masz stworzyć istotę zdrową lub chorą, która będzie rosła i rozwijała się albo umrze i która będzie miała zupełną samowiedzę swojej pomyślności lub cierpień, swego rozwoju albo konania. I to nie jedną samowiedzę, ale kilkaset, kilka tysięcy; tyle samowiedz, ilu jest ludzi zainteresowanych w twojej cukrowni... - No... no.... no!... - przerwał Solski. - Siada profesor na wysokiego konia. - Przypominam, że są tu jeszcze dwie skromne słuchaczki, które także chciałyby coś zrozumieć - wtrąciła Ada. Dębicki machnął ręką w sposób wyrażający małe uszanowanie dla słuchaczek i mówił do Solskiego: - Przede wszystkim czy wierzysz, że twoja cukrownia będzie istotą żyjącą, ultraorganizmem?... - Zwietrzałe porównanie - rzekł Solski. - Ale my o nim nic nie wiemy... - zawołała Ada. - Przepraszam cię - odparł Dębicki - to nie alegoria, lecz ten rodzaj podobieństw, które prowadzą do odkryć!... - No, no!... - Zacznijmy od dołu. Cukrownia będzie przekształcała materiały prawie tak samo, jak robią to zwierzęta i rośliny. Przez jedną bramę będziecie do niej wozić: buraki, węgiel, wapno i tak dalej. Te buraki opłuczecie wodą jak śliną, rozetrzecie je na miazgę żelaznymi zębami, wyciśniecie z nich sok... W innym aparacie, który, mówiąc nawiasowo, jak nasze płuca będzie pochłaniał mnóstwo tlenu, poddacie sok buraczany podniesionej temperaturze... Potem będziecie go łączyli z wapnem, węglem, będziecie przeciskali przez walce centryfugalne, a nareszcie odparujecie i odlejecie w formy cukier, który - wyjedzie na świat drugą bramą. Powiedz: czy cały szereg tych procesów nie jest podobny do odżywiania się zwierząt i roślin? I czy twoja cukrownia nie przypomni ci - na przykład - wiśniowego drzewa, które wchłania kwas, węglany, tlen, wodę, amoniak, sole wapienne, przerabia je, rozprowadza po różnych zakątkach swego organizmu i w rezultacie wyrzuca na powierzchnię kory - klej wiśniowy poszukiwany przez dzieci. - Jadłam to - szepnęła Madzia. - I ja... - dodała Ada. - Dodam jeszcze - ciągnął Dębicki - że gdy w cukrowni znajdzie się za mało lub za dużo buraków, gdy w składach okaże się nadmiar cukru albo gdy w którym z budynków fabrycznych będą niedokładnie odbywały się właściwe procesy, cukrownia zacznie chorować. Robotnicy zmizernieją, liczba ich zmniejszy się, tętno ruchu osłabnie; potem mogą nawet opustoszeć budynki, pękać ściany i w końcu walić się jak konary spróchniałego drzewa. Możliwość śmierci jest także dowodem życia. - Ależ, kochany profesorze, mnie nic nie obchodzi takie życie, które polega na trawieniu i wydzielinach, w razie zaś najefektowniejszym - na śmierci... Ja, jeżeli mam być działaczem społecznym, chcę mieć do czynienia z duszą, i to duszą zbiorową. Słyszysz?... - nalegał Solski. - Z duszą? - powtórzył Dębicki. - Właśnie o niej będę mówił i przekonam cię, że nawet w dzisiejszych fabrykach już istnieją dwie kapitalne władze duszy: wola i myśl. Wola na najniższym szczeblu objawia się odruchami odsiebnymi i dosiebnymi, które już spotykamy u wymoczków. Czy zaś nie zgodzisz się na to, że - owi furmani i ich wozy, które będą zwozić buraki, a wywozić cukier, że oni przy twojej fabryce będą spełniali rolę tych rzęs i macek, które wyrastają z ciała pierwotniaka i schwyciwszy zdobycz znikają?... Wyższym szczeblem woli są nałogi. No, ale .te muszą istnieć w każdej fabryce, gdzie mnóstwo ludzi spełnia swoje czynności nałogowo i gdzie jednostajne działanie machin również przypomina nałogi. Następnym piętrem woli jest praca twórcza, w której odruchy i nałogi porządkują się według pewnego celu. W fabryce przedstawicielami takich celów są specjalni majstrowie, pod których kierunkiem oddziały robotników płuczą buraki, rozcierają, wyciskają... Szczytem nareszcie woli jest cel fabryki, który streszcza się w jej dyrektorze technicznym. Przechodzę do myśli. Jej fundamentem są wrażenia świata zewnętrznego, a organami tych wrażeń dla was są: agenci dowiadujący się o cenach cukru, buraków, węgla, drzewa, robocizny... Wyżej wznosi się: pamięć, jej zaś organem będą w cukrowni spisy inwentarza, płacy roboczej, wydatków na materiały, wpływów za towar... Pracę twórczą myśli chyba pomieścisz w laboratorium w biurze technicznym i administracyjno-handlowym. A nareszcie ideę panującą, która ogarnia całe życie fabryki, jej rozwój i wahania - może reprezentowałbyś ty sam, gdybyś w swojej cukrowni widział nie prasę do wyciskania dywidend, ale organizm, który ma spełniać jakieś cele na świecie. Dodaj, że każda z istniejących fabryk ma swoją indywidualność. Są fabryki logiczne i głupie, rzetelne i szachrajskie, wolne i spętane przez wierzycieli, moralne i niemoralne. Pomyśl o tym wszystkim i powiedz: czy poza burakami, wytłoczynami, melasą i dywidendą nie dostrzegasz konturów - ducha, który tym tylko różni się od ludzkiego, że zamiast jednej świadomości ma ich kilkaset?... - Stefku, profesor ma słuszność - rzekła Ada. - W fabryce istnieje duch zbiorowy... - Ale nie ma w niej miejsca na współczucie i litość panny Magdaleny - odparł Solski. - Mylisz się - wtrącił Dębicki. - Teraźniejsze fabryki są jeszcze bardzo niskimi organizacjami. Czy jednak nie sądzisz, że dzisiejsze zamęty w świecie pracy może nie istniałyby, gdyby w fabrykach tętniło żywe uczucie? Gdyby smutek spotykający jednego pracownika udzielał się innym; gdyby kierownicy troszczyli się o usuwanie przykrości, a nasuwanie przyjemności wykonawcom? Żyjemy zresztą w epoce, kiedy w fabrykach zaczyna kiełkować ów uczuciowy element. Bo czymże innym wytłomaczysz: szpitale, szkółki i ochrony dla dzieci, doroczne i tygodniowe zabawy, kasy zapomóg, nawet orkiestry?... - Żadne z tych urządzeń nie pomnoży ilości wydobytego cukru ani powiększy dywidendy; do czegóż więc je odnieść, jeżeli nie - do budzącego się uczucia w tym zbiorowym duchu, który unosi się nad robotnikami i machinami. Solski uderzył się w czoło. - Masz, profesor, rację!... - zawołał podniecony. - W tej chwili dopiero zrozumiałem pannę Magdalenę i... siebie... Ja mógłbym być rozumem i wolą organizmu fabrycznego, a ona jego uczuciem... Madzia drgnęła na krześle, Ada i Dębicki spojrzeli. Solski opanował się i wziąwszy Madzię za rękę rzekł z uśmiechem: - Przepraszam za zestawienie pani i siebie... Ale w tej chwili przyszły mi na myśl szlachetne poglądy pani i moje odpowiedzi... Tak, pani ma słuszność; ja zaś nie miałem jej... Pożegnał obecnych i wyszedł. Z progu jeszcze odezwał się: - Tylko, profesorze, nie zbałamuć mi siostry i... panny Magdaleny. - Złoty, kochany profesorze! - zawołała Ada ściskając obie ręce Dębickiemu - Znowu ożywiłeś Stefka... góra strony Emancypantki II/XXI